What Is It I Love About You?
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Two years after the battle with the Tree of Fenril, Himeno and Co. have been settling into their 'happily ever after' lives. But when a sinisterly powerful being, named Jachin, Prince of Darkness, comes on the scene, it spells new trouble for everyone!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_(**A/N: This scene is 25 years before the beginning of the Prétear series, Near a seaside town on the docks**)_

Kaze had reached the phase of the legendary White Prétear! An enormous feat! But—it took all her strength to keep it, as thoughts kept racing through her head.

_She had trusted him…_

_She loved him…_

_He had sworn to be hers alone…_

_Why did he betray her? _

He stood over her now. The blade of his knife, taken from the Knight of Ice, dripped water and mingled blood.

_Her_ blood…

Her _Knights'_ blood…

"Jachin...why?" she managed to whisper, through the blood spilling from her lips.

His only answer, was another deep plunge of his dagger, into her stomach! The blood mixed with her white dress and silvery hair, her lavender eyes clenching with the sudden agony.

As she tried to withstand the pain, she couldn't understand why she could not stop loving him…

Even now, as he withdrew the blade—she loved him. From his dark hair and navy blue eyes, to his handsome face and kind smile, she loved him.

Kaze knew, that even in the face of her imminent death, she would **never** stop loving him.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she thought of what she had to do.

Would her sons forgive her for leaving them? Her two beautiful baby boys, only weeks old?

She hoped so…

It was out of love, that she had to leave them. And it was out of love…that she had to do this last act as Prétear…

Gathering all of her leafe, along with that which remained of her dying knights, Kaze wrapped all the power she could muster, and launched it out at him!

"Jachin…forgive me. I do this, out of my never-ending love for you."

Her self-sacrificing essence mixed with those of her knights. Jachin dropped his blade as the onslaught of positive energy rushed him, wrapping around him like molten plastic.

As much as he tried to fight it, the leafe energy just constricted even more! Taking the form of ice, the leafe turned into a pure white, sparkling prison! Jachin, sealed inside, felt himself losing consciousness as the air slowly slipped away—his heartbeat slowing to a crawl. His lips could only draw out one word before everything around him went black. "Kaze…"

The entire leafe/ice crystal collapsed through the dock boards, causing it to fall into the water with a slash.

Kaze watched her love…sink slowly, ever so slowly, down into the depths of the sea, until he was out of sight altogether.

Rolling over onto her back, she smiled with sorrow. "Good bye, Jachin. Good bye, my knights. I say farewell to the world I love, and the people I adore. I love you my sons…forgive your mother for leaving you. Forgive us…"

With that, she shed a tear as she began to fall asleep, an eternal sleep…

The leafe that made up her human form, dissipated. Hers, along with the leafe of her knights, went out into the world as white snow…

Falling…

Healing…

_Forgiving_…

Choosing out new knights and a new Prétear—to carry on the solemn duty of being the protectors of all Leafe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Himeno! Could you help me out here?"

The pink-haired 20 year-old girl, smiled and shook her head. Walking over, she took the big box of decorations from the raven-haired young woman's hands. Putting the box on the patio table, Himeno escorted the woman to a chair, before reprimanding her.

"Takako, you should have just asked me to help you! Do you know what your husband would do to me, if he saw this just now?"

Takako rested for a while, before rubbing her ever enlarging abdomen. "Don't worry, Himeno. The baby isn't due for at least half a month. You know, you're getting to be just as frantic as Sasame."

Himeno straightened her skirt and sat down in the chair opposite of her friend. "With good reason! You look like you're ready to pop! You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy like that; you'll get me in trouble."

Takako sipped some iced tea from the glass on the table. "Don't you worry; I'll make sure no one finds out. But don't we have some planning to do?"

Drinking her own drink, she answered. "We'll just do some of the basic stuff. Colors, places, invitation designs, that sort of thing. Mom and Mayune want to help to; they'll be home soon from the company."

"What about Mawata?"

"She's out on her date. She's already decided on handling the catering and sculpture decorations."

Takako shook her head laughingly, "Did you ever plan on this being such a big affair, Himeno?"

She shrugged, "Not really, but I guess every girl wishes for a fairytale to happen to her. I'm just luckier than most girls, I guess."

"No guessing about it, we were both luckier than we deserved." the woman agreed.

The sun streamed down on the two women as the sat drinking in silence, thinking back on past events, and how blessed they were.

"So…are you nervous?"

Himeno felt her cheeks turn red, "A little, I guess."

Takako sat back in her chair, absentmindedly fingering the silver, bejeweled ring on her left ring-finger. "So was I, but I think—no, I know—that it was one of the best choices of my life. I'm happier now, than I ever was before. I know Sasame loves me…I know he's there. That's all I need."

She took her friend's hand in her own, her green eyes looking straight into her own. "Hayate loves you. I've seen the same look in his eyes that Sasame does, when he looks at me."

Himeno blushed all the more, "I know, and I love him more than anything."

Suddenly, she beamed a bright grin, "In fact, if he hadn't asked me, I would have had to pop the question myself!"

The two girls laughed brightly at the thought. They laughed until Takako finally calmed down, and brought out some paper. "All right, enough talk. It's about time we started doing what we came out here to do."

Himeno watched as one of her best friends began to explain all the necessary steps to wedding planning. It almost surprised her that two and half years ago, Takako had wanted to kill her!

_Had it really only been two and half years?_

Yes, two and a half years ago, I won the battle against the Great Tree of Fenril, and returned Takako from out of her darkness as the Princess of Disaster.

Today, everyone is living normal, happy lives; rewards for fighting the good fight.

The knights are constantly around, traveling to and fro from Leafeania to Earth. Sasame and Takako got married a year ago, and she's now eight and ½ months pregnant with their first child.

Kei and Mawata are** surprisingly**, going steady as a couple. They've been going out (on at least a weekly basis) since the battle. Her kind and understanding nature, along with his purely logical one, make great counterbalances for one another, leading for the two to become a perfect pair.

What came as really unexpected, was when Go and Mayune decided to become a couple. Their brash characters put a check on each other, I guess. However, their petty squabbles are something else! They've broken up (again!) over some little thing; I think it was on the color of her nails this time, whether they were purple or violet…but don't worry, they'll be back together by the end of the week.

Mannen and Hajime are growing up faster and faster, every time I turn around for Pete's sake ! Mannen is fifteen now, looking more handsome by the minute. He's become really good in computers and things like that. He's very mature now too. You should see how he ignores all those girls, who constantly swarm around him.

Hajime, thirteen, likes being noticed a lot. He's going into art, trying to find the best spot for him. He and Mawata enjoy sculpting together, but he definitely has a long way to go.

Shin, twelve, has lost his childish charm. But he's gained a whole new one. As he grows into his preteens, he has decided to grow his hair longer, making him look older and more handsome. Taking lessons on etiquette from Kei, and maturity from Mannen, Shin had become quite a ladies' man in his young years! (Go tells me he was like that in his other life as well!)

Mom got pregnant last year, and I now have a new brother. His name is Riku, and he has got to be the cutest baby in the world! Yayoi loves to coming over and baby-sit, telling him many dramatic tales of romantic daring-do.

Well, that takes care of everyone. Well, everyone, except Hayate and I. Well…that is…it's hard to explain in one simple statement. I think I'd rather let you experience it for yourself…It happened about a month ago today…

A/N: Continued in Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two Months Earlier**

"Himeno…"

She looked up at the man who owned the voice that beckoned her. "Yes, Hayate?"

The Knight of Wind blushed terribly, his dark, azure hair, flowing in the night breeze. Turning away from her as he spoke, his usually strong and steady voice began to falter. "Himeno, my princess…do you—well …do you enjoy…spending time with me?"

The question was strange and unexpected, "Of course I do, Hayate. Why would you even ask me such a thing?"

As he slowly sat down on the bench by the pond-side, the wind began to pick up. "Himeno, the wind…is a strange thing. It's steady and constant. Yet, it's headstrong and goes wherever it pleases."

She felt the wind calmly caress her cheek as he went on. "It can sooth…"

Suddenly, the wind picked up, cutting against her body! "…but, it can also kill."

As abruptly as it started, the wind stopped and came to rest. Hayate covered Himeno's hand with his own, "Unlike sound, wind cannot simply be turned on and off. It's wild and it has a free will. The wind is who **I** am. I cannot be like Sasame, and express my feelings like he can. I cannot be subtle and…engaging, or charming for that matter. And yet…yet you—you still take pleasure in being with me?"

She had never gotten such an arousing outburst from Hayate, since she had met him! "Oh Hayate, it's true you're not like Sasame. But that only makes you more unique and special. It makes you who you are."

His cool, cobalt eyes went wide with mild surprise. She watched as he got up and walked to the water's edge. It was the same pond, where they had fought their first battle together; it was also where they had first prét-ed, where they had first become one…

Getting up also, she walked toward him and placed her hands gently on his back, holding him close. "You're wrong, you know."

He reached a hand behind him, clasping hers. "What do you mean?"

"You're wrong. You may be rash and rigid at times, wild and headstrong too. But you **are** also sweet and charming! You care about others and about your duties. You're, like, a knight in shining armor!"

Laughing a little at that, he seemed to brighten up, but yet, he still carried the same seriousness. "Well, I don't know about shining armor, but as long as I live, know that… I'll always be your knight. No matter how many Prétears come after you."

Himeno leaned on his back, feeling the warmth of his body and the steadiness of his heartbeat. "Thank you, Hayate."

Turning around, he slipped his hands around her waist. "I can find no other way of saying this, so I'll just come out and say it. I…well, I…I fell in love with you almost right after I met you. But I was so thick-headed and so confused about myself, that I could never admit it…not even to myself. But a wise and fair princess showed me the truth, through her stubbornness, determination, -- and countless beatings."

Feeling her face go hot red, she pushed away from him and sat back on the bench. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that…" She laughed, trying to cover up her rising emotions.

He walked closer to her, a longing in his eyes. "Yet, I love you even more now, than I did then. I am willing to do more than just die for you; I'm willing…to **live **for you! I don't care if you don't love me, or—or even if you…hate me, for the rest of my life.

He walked closer to her, a longing in his eyes. "Yet, I love you even more now, than I did then. I am willing to do more than just die for you; I'm willing…to live for you! I don't care if you don't love me, or—or even if you…hate me, for the rest of my life. I-I will never stop loving you."

Himeno had in no way, heard such strong words from him. "Hayate…"

He looked down into his trembling hands, his words slow and uncertain. "I-I think…that I finally understand what Sasame went through. This unbearable…this…this unquenchable love, wanting to be near you…no matter the cost."

He took her own shaking hands into his own, and knelt on his knees before her. "I am…your knight, now and forever…but, the life of a knight…is a very, lonely one. I know that…more than anyone. I want to be more than just your knight, Himeno. I love you…so much!"

Holding out his right hand, he manipulated the air, making it swirl faster and faster, until there seemed to be a small tornado in the palm of his hand. The tornado began to glow brighter and brighter, until---everything suddenly, stopped.

In that same hand, now a beautiful ring lied. It was made out of bluish-silver metal, small blue jewels encrusted, within the engraved curves and swirls within it. He held it out to her, an offering of his love…

Himeno took it into her own hands, enchanted and mesmerized by its magical beauty. "Oh, Hayate…"

He breathed shallow breaths of unknowing apprehension, "I've been wondering for weeks, how to ask you…but I've decided… to just come right out and say it. Himeno…will…will you…will you marry me?"

The shock from the statement, took time to sink in. When it finally did hit, it came with an emotional BANG! Her hand trembled as she clutched the ring in her sweating palm. The frail ring—shattered, in her strong grip, the pieces flittering to the ground…

And as the ring shattered, with it… Hayate's heart, broke into a million pieces! Clutching his chest, the knight tried to breath, his vision becoming blurry and distorted. His mind whispering to his soul:_ Jackass! Dummy! You should have known she'd reject you, you idiot! You're not even from the same world! She doesn't love you, and you knew it! Now look at the position you put her in, you fool! _

His jaw clinched as to what this meant for—him! He could not live without her. That was the truth! She was the air he breathed, the ground he walked upon, the blood running through his veins—she was the leafe that gave him existence!

The old him, had died on that rooftop, in the battle with the Great Tree. If it had not been for Himeno…he would have stayed that way, faded away into the very wind he controlled. But Himeno…she had found the strength to become the legendary White Prétear…to save the world…to even save his miserable life. And it almost cost her, her life…

_I will love you even to the end of time, my princess…but I-I can't live in a world without you. I can love you, even if you hate me…but I can't live in a world like that. Without you, Himeno…life—leafe—is meaningless. _

Himeno herself was oblivious to anything that happened; her mind in overdrive. His last words still flitting through head, repeating with intensity. 'Himeno…will you marry me? _Will you marry me?_ _**Marry me**?'_

She did not see Hayate get up silently and begin to walk away, nor did she hear him say over his shoulder, "Farewell, my princess…I hope you find someone that you truly love. For I swear to you, I will **never** interfere with your life…never again."

She did not see him as he turned around and pressed something into her hand, and walk slowly away, before transporting in a flash of light—disappearing altogether.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the road towards the gate, Mawata kissed Kei goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The handsome blond saluted her good-bye, "The opera next time, or the ballet?"

"Ballet, I think." She answered softly…happily.

"Then the ballet it shall be." Kei confirmed, before stealing another quick kiss from her lips.

Laughing melodiously, she tried to put on a stern air, but to no avail. "Get out off here, you! Before someone catches you!"

The Knight of Light shrugged, "I don't care if they watch, but I'll take my leave because you asked."

"You're telling me, you'll do anything I ask?" She put her hands on her hips in mock surprise.

As quick as the speed of light, Kei took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Of course."

After that, he slowly backed up and strolled away, commenting, "I think I'll walk this time, transporting, you miss all the beauty—especially yours.

Shaking her head in laughter, Mawata realized how happy she was, and what a charmer her boyfriend had actually turned out to be.

When they had first met, he had seemed cold and distant to her. But after many chance meetings, and after she had seen his loyalty and honesty as a Leafe Knight, her heart began to warm to him. She began to see behind that logical exterior, and see the warm, boyish heart underneath. He too began to slowly see her in another light (no pun intended) and paying her more attention, which she actually enjoyed. Their chance meetings, became planned and more frequent, until it was one of the main reasons she got up in the morning. Kei had now become—a part of her.

Walking away from the gate and down the causeway, Mawata smiled as she enjoyed the night breeze. Hearing the sound of running water, she turned to the pond that sat on the grounds.

She was amazed to see her stepsister, Himeno, sitting there—alone. "I thought she was going out with Hayate tonight."

Walking over, she could plainly see that the other girl, was in complete and utter shock! Himeno trembling and as pale as the moon, held something within her hands—tight, as if hanging on for dear life.

"Himeno? Himeno! Himeno!" she called as she lightly slapped her sister's face. Finally, her face began to change, showing signs of life.

She began murmuring at first, "Hayate…"

The green-haired girl smirked, "No, silly! It's me, Mawata. Sorry to disappoint you."

Himeno shook her head, clearing her mind. She smiled brightly, "Oh, Mawata! You're home!"

"Yes, the question is, are you at home?"

She pushed a flick of hair behind her ear, "Oh, I'm fine. Where's Hayate?"

Mawata sat down beside her. "How should I know? Wasn't he supposed to be with you? Maybe he went home."

Hopping up hurriedly, she rushed around. "No way! I've got to find him!"

Reaching down in the grass, Mawata retrieved the object Himeno had dropped from her hands in her excitement. "What's this?"

Not even realizing she had dropped it, or even that she had it, Himeno took the object back from her sister.

It was a metal band, too big for a ring, but too small for a gauntlet. There were swirling loops and Celtic designs engraved all into the shiny metal. The metal itself, was lightweight and shined with a magical light, unlike any metal that she had ever seen. Yet, she HAD seen this ring before—

_Farewell, my Princess… _

Of course! This was Hayate's ponytail holder! His knight's ring! All the Leafe Knights had one, just in different places. Hayate: his hair (as a ponytail holder), Sasame: his left ear (a sort of earring/earpiece), Kei: his middle left finger (as a ring), Go: around his neck (as a choker), Mannen: around his left wrist (as a bracelet/gauntlet), Hajime: on his hair (hair ornament), and Shin: on his necklace/amulet. It was the symbol of their rank, their duty…and their honor.

To take it off, to give it up, was a sign of high disgrace and shame. It was a sign that you broke your vows, and had turned you back on your friends—that you were without deference.

She remembered when Sasame had given up his. He was willing to do **anything** for love, no matter what the cost. However, though Sasame and Hayate were best friends, they were **very** different from one another.

Why had Hayate given her this? Why would he risk—?

Suddenly the entire conversation before Mawata came back to her, including his proposal—and her response! Grasping the ring ever tighter, she gasped as realized…**everyone** is the same when it comes to love!

She could only whisper to herself, as she thought about the sheer size of the situation. "Oh God…what have I _done_?"

Her stepsister could see the look in her face, and knew something was drastically wrong. "Hayate's in trouble, isn't he?"

Tears sprung from Himeno's eyes as she nodded.

Grabbing her hand, Mawata forcibly led her back down the road, toward the gate she herself had just come through. "Come on! You've got no time for bawling! You're the princess Pre-whatsit, you have to find him—now!"

Nodding with more assurance, Himeno wiped away her tears and ran beside her sister. This was her mess, and she would clean it. She had to get to Hayate before it was too late…before the seed of darkness and despair in his heart, had time to take root. If it did—with his power—heaven help them all…

Not to mention, that she would never forgive herself.

He was her world now—she knew that. If she was faced with the choice that was looming, she'd certainly fail. That only meant, one thing: She **had** to get to him in time, to explain…and to beg for his mercy.


End file.
